


Yoosung In Charge

by FieldOfFiction



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Dom - Freeform, F/M, Jesus - Freeform, Smut, god this is smutty, im sorry mum, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieldOfFiction/pseuds/FieldOfFiction
Summary: Reader finally gets Yoosungs attention and thinks they are in charge but Yoosung has other plans 
((First fic please be nice, Ty Alexis for the smutty ideas))





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! If not well oh well

You and Yoosung had been almost inseparable since the party. You had since moved into a new apartment with him but also visited Rika's old place from time to time to grab info for upcoming events. You loved Yoosung and he loved you more than anything, but one thing bothered you about your relationship. You had yet to take your relationship to the next level, he had only seen you in clothes or pyjamas you had never tried to wear anything sexy, you didn't even own anything sexy at all. 

Later that day while Yoosung was at University then working you had decided to plan a romantic night for them both, you had tried to take things to the next level but he always turned you down saying "He didn't want to hurt you" or that "He didn't want to mess anything up". You respected all of his reasons but after a while your urges and needs began to get harder to ignore so you had to take matters into your own hands, cooking a nice dinner, lighting some candles and picking out a few movies for you to watch nothing could go wrong or so you thought. "Y/N I'm home~" Yoosung sang while entering the main living space "Welcome home honey~" you said smiling at him "I thought we could maybe watch some movies?" Yoosung smiled happily and sat down waiting for you to join him.

About a hour later once you had eaten and settled down with a movie you were both cuddling on the sofa enjoying the movie when you realised it was now or never, you quickly sat up and swung your legs over his lap "Yoosung~" your face was all red as you sat on the blonds lap holding onto his shoulders. "Y/N w-what are you doing?" Yoosung suddenly got all flustered looking up at you "Yoosung...you know women have well needs?" You took a deep breath before Yoosung picked you up and moved you "Y/N..." he pushed your hair behind your ear "My beautiful Y/N...I can't right now. I just, don't want to mess it up okay? Please don't be mad" he smiled sadly looking at you "Yoosung it's alright..really" you sighed slightly before receiving a kiss on the forehead "I'm going to sleep now my love, come join me soon okay?" He stood up leaving the room, not long after you decided to follow. 

After last nights plan had failed you needed something different that Yoosung couldn't reject since you had the day off from work a little shopping seemed to be in order. Later that night Yoosung had decided to play some LOLOL since it was the weekend and he could slack off for a few days. Once he had started the game he suddenly began ignoring you completely, only receiving the occasional grunt from him or a nod now and then, he wasn't even eating half of the food you made and left next to him. It was time for things to go your way and it was going to work. Stepping out of Yoosung's study room/ game room you walked into your shared bedroom pulling out a small pink underwear set you has purchased on your little shopping spree, standing in front of the mirror you checked you looked alright before walking back into Yoosungs game room. 

"Yoosung~" you call walking into the room waiting for him to respond. All you got was a slight "ung" grunting noise, you walked over leaning down to pick up one of his dirty sweaters "Yoosung..pick up your dirty clothes" you said clearing catching his eye as he stopped gaming "Y/N w-what are you wearing?" He began to turn red fidgeting in his chair pulling slightly at the crotch on his bottoms looking you up and down, "Yoosung? What's wrong?" You begin to walk forward climbing on his lap biting your lip placing one hand on his jaw and another on his chest " Don't you like what you see? D-do I look ugly?" You look down biting your lip. "No! God no..." Yoosung says with a slight growl at the end running his hand down your back and grabbing your butt, once again Yoosung fidgets in his chair trying to hide his clear arousal on his crotch "You look...amazing. No. You look breathtaking" He runs his hands down your thighs taking in how well the lingerie compliments your body. 

As Yoosung is staring at your body taking this sight in for a moment you lean in and slowly steal a kiss from him, at first it was slow and gentle but began to get more rough and heated. As the kiss goes on you slip your hand down his chest, over his inner thigh before giving his crotch a slight squeeze while kissing his neck at the same time, "Y/N.." Yoosung stutters making another low growling sound "W-What is your hand hnng~" you had slipped your hand inside his trousers but still above his boxers. You suddenly sat back both of you flushed pink, panting, your lips are slightly swollen a red colour as you suddenly say "Fuck me." With a slight drool coming from her mouth you pick up Yoosung hand placing it over your heart "Can you feel how fast my heart beats for you? Yoosung...." taking his other hand you slip his hand down to your panties letting his feeling how wet with arousal you are. 

"I need you.." you pant placing a hand on his chest panting loudly. Yoosung smirks grabbing a hold of your wrist pinning you down to the floor panting looking at you like he was a fox and you were a helpless rabbit, "Now now sweetie...my turn to be in charge~" he thrusts his hard boner into your crotch very suddenly causing you to let out a small moan. "Y-Yoosung.." your face is flushed red as he pins your arms above your head kissing down your neck biting softly grinding his hips against you once again "P-please don't tease me I-I don't think I can take it" you manage to stutter out a sentence panting looking up at your boyfriend filled with sheer arousal. "Come on" he picks you off the floor pulling you behind him, taking you towards the bedroom.

Yoosung began walking towards you causing you to take steps back before falling onto the bed with Yoosung crawling on top of you pinning your arms above your head kissing your neck, between your breasts. "Are you sure you want this sweetie?~" he glanced up at you with his big eyes "Of course I do...I wouldn't have put all this on if I didn't" you could feel your arousal building after every word,moan and touch Yoosung did, as he started grinding on top of you, you began to fidget under him trying to release some pressure "Hmm? Do you need some help there little dove~" he kissed your neck down to her collar bone leaving hickeys all the way down. He ran his fingers over your panties feeling how wet you were already "Is all that for me?~" he whispers into your ear. 

"Y-Yes Yoosung" you shook as his touch rubbing over your slit even tho it was over your panties. You began to moan biting your lip and gripping onto the covers, "Y-Yoosung. P-please" you let out another groan grabbing onto the covers Yoosung began sliding your panties down and chucking them to the other side of the room, he then unhooked your bra and discarding of that too. Yoosung stood up removing his clothes still rubbing his fingers against your Clit and slit, tears began to form in your eyes as your body was shaking slightly "Y/N what's wrong? What do you want~?" He said with a low growls before rubbing his cock against your slit not pushing it in teasing you even more. "Y-Yoosung please I need you...I need you to fuck me. I can't take anymore" you choke out groaning. 

Yoosung leans over grabbing a condom from the dresser sliding it on before pushing into you groaning, you moaned at the same time holding onto your breasts. Since it was both of your first times you were both still for a few moments once Yoosung had fully pushed inside you, you were both trembling and panting loudly holding each other. "A-Are you okay sweetie? C-can I..?" You nod quickly as he gradually starts to thrust into you getting faster and harder, he grips onto your breasts playing with your nipples thrusting into you even harder. "Y-Yoosung aaah!!" You make a loud moan scratching his back with your nails "Looks like I found someone's spot~" he smirked thrusting even harder than before. 

"Y-Yoosung" you pant running your fingers through his hair as he hits your g spot once more. "I-I'm gonna c-cum! I-I'm c-cumming!" You grown once more holding onto Yoosung feeling him kissing your neck and biting you, "Cum for me Y/N!" He thrusts once more into your G spot as you arch your back screaming as you tighten around his cock. He thrusts a few more times cumming at the same time as you before collapsing on top of you panting loudly "Wow..." he rolls off you pulling you in close for a cuddle "Y/N are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?' Yoosung asks wrapping his arms around you "No baby I'm alright. I love you Yoosung" you roll over giving him a sleepy kiss "I love you too Y/N". You both roll over falling asleep in each others arms before starting a new day together.


End file.
